ET Returns
by Grieve3
Summary: Elliot is becoming more and more depressingly sad without his one true friend E.T. He wishes that he could see his friend more. Will he befriend the Extra-Terrestrial once more?
1. Chapter 1

**E.T the Extra-Terrestrial. **

"**Elliot!" Shouted Mr. Byrne, Elliot's Maths Teacher.**

**Elliot was in a trance, looking at the meaningless Algebra inside a triangle scribbled on the blackboard, until his teacher brought him back down to earth.**

"**Yes, sir?" He replied, with a start.**

"**I have asked you this question several times now."**

"**What's that, Sir?" He asked.**

"**What is A if B and Z are 50 degrees?"**

"**Umm..." He said blankly, "Is it A for Algebra?"**

**The whole class erupted into a state of screams and laughter. **

"**QUIET!" Screamed Allan Byrne.**

**The class fell silent within seconds, apart from the odd giggle and mock.**

"**What have I been talking about the past half hour, young Elliot?" Hissed Byrne.**

"**Uh… Triangles and numbers?" **

"**Detention." Said Allan, Gritting his teeth.**

"**What? You've been talking about detention for three fourths of this period?" Asked Elliot, sarcastically, not bothering if he got into more trouble because he already had detention lined up.**

**The class broke out into another spasm of laughter. **

"**Way to go, Elliot!" Shouted Ricky, A boy two months younger than Elliot and had moved up next door to him just a few days ago.**

**Elliot grinned while Mr. Byrne wrote out a detention slip.**

"**I will see you this afternoon." Grumbled Allan. **

"**Yeah." Said Elliot, taking the slip out of Mr. Byrne's hand, "Thanks."**

**The classroom was still in a huge laughing fit, but deep inside Elliot felt horrid.**

**It had been three years since E.T had left Elliot staring up at the clear night sky in his Halloween costume, with his younger sister by his side. Each day from then on Elliot had longed to see his one true friend again. He felt he had a strong bond with E.T. Each day Elliot kept on thinking about what E.T said to him before departing into the Galaxy.**

"**I'll be right here."**

**The words never left him. Although he knew E.T was still in his heart, Elliot was beginning to become mad with not being able to physically see his best friend again.**

**Elliot resumed his usual position in Maths class and stared blankly through the board.**


	2. Chapter 2

Detention was terrible. Throughout the entire Detention Period Elliot drew pictures of E.T, instead of the Maths worksheet that Mr. Byrne had issued him with. He was too depressed to bother about what Mr. Byrne would say, whatever he did, Elliot would have heard it many times before.

*****

**Elliot departed from the yellow school bus at the bottom of his same old house where he first came into contact with E.T. He trudged up the long drive with his schoolbag slung over his right shoulder and took out his house keys from his jean pocket. Opening the door, he shouted out to see if anyone was in.**

"**Hey, I'm home! Anyone in?" He said**

"**I'm in, Elliot" said his older brother, coming around the corner and opening the fridge.**

"**Hey." Said Elliot, while throwing his bag along the kitchen worktop. **

"**How was school, dude?"**

"**Got Detention with Byrnie again."**

"**Damn, man. That's like the bizillionth time you've had detention."**

"**Yeah well it's not like you're a goody-two-shoes in school, is it?" Replied Elliot, Sarcastically.**

**Michael grinned and tossed Elliot a diet coke. **

"**Thanks." Smiled Elliot weakly.**

"**What's up?" Said Michael, as he sat down at the kitchen table.**

"**E.T." Said Elliot, while opening the coke.**

"**Yeah. I was thinkin' about him too today," Said Michael thoughtfully, "While I was playing Space Raiders! Haha!"**

"**Hey! Damn you!" Screamed Elliot, "I thought you were past annoying me since you got off school ill."**

"**Yeah ok." Said Michael, Sniggering.**

"**C'mon, man. I knew you liked him too as a friend."**

"**Yeah. Ok. I admit he was kinda cool. His neck could stretch well far." Said Elliot's older brother, leaning back in his chair, sipping his coke.**

"**Heh." Said Elliot before picking up his bag and running up the stairs.**

"**Hey, Elliot!" Shouted Michael from downstairs.**

"**Yeah?" Elliot replied, while tapping his goldfish tank.**

"**Yeah, I'm goin' out for a few hours when Gerry comes for me. You think you can stay here by yourself?"**

"**Michael, I'm 14. Of course I can stay here by myself."**

"**Alright, tell Mum that I'm away out when she comes back." **

"**Yeah, Yeah. Where is she?"**

"**I Dunno."  
"Ok."**

**There was a rapid knock at the door.**

"**Hey, I think that's Gerry. I'll see ya later, El'."**

"**Damn! Stop calling me that!"**

"**Yeah, whatever, see ya."**

"**Yeah, bye."**

**Elliot heard the door open, Michael have a brief conversation, some laughing, then the door close. Elliot crouched down beside his table once more and continued tapping the goldfish bowl.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been four hours since Elliot had last spoken to anybody at all. He sat in his bedroom on his beanbag, reading a very interesting superman hardback book with four hundred pages from lots of different superman comics that he bought the day before. The warm night air drifted through his open window. Suddenly he became aware of how long he had been sitting on the beanbag because his bum had went to sleep.

"Hmph."

He walked over to the landing and peered over his balcony to the big grandfather clock. It read eight o'clock.

"What the…? Michael said he was just going out for a _couple _of hours."

Suddenly Elliot felt creeped. Why hadn't his mother phoned him? She could of, to say she was going to be home later than expected, but she hadn't. Suddenly he began getting dark thoughts. What if she had been murdered? What if Michael had been kidnapped? Endless terrible thoughts started to flood his mind. Elliot started to panic. He began to shake and became white. He felt sick. The first thought before retching is to run to the bathroom. So he did.

Leaning over the toilet, Elliot retched for about several minutes before convincing himself he wasn't going to puke. He rinsed his white face in the sink before staggering out onto the landing again and grabbing a towel to dry his face.

"I'll go and get some fresh air." He said, "That'll help me."

He walked down the stairs, holding onto the railing for support, and into the kitchen. He looked out the floor to ceiling windows and looked at the glass door before pushing it open.

Elliot sat slumped on the porch step, looking up at the night sky.

"I need you, E.T." He whispered, "Where are you?"

He sat there for half an hour, before catching a glimpse of a shooting star.

Smiling weakly, Elliot spoke, "I wish— I wish that, I could see you again, E.T. I hope wishing on that shooting star will give me more chance of that."

Elliot sucked in all the air he could manage, before letting it out slowly. He felt better, and hungry.


	4. Chapter 4

"Elliot!" Shouted his Mother, running in on her black high heels towards him with her arms opened wide. Elliot gave no reply. He was too busy munching away effortlessly at his fourth 12 inch pepperoni pizza at the kitchen table, with six more full pizza boxes stacked beside him. After his mother had finished smothering him in kisses and half strangling him to death with her hugs, she asked a question, "Where did you get all these Pizzas from?"

**Elliot finished devouring his last slice of pizza and moved on to the next box, which contained a pizza with its topping, being extra cheesy.**

"**I bought them with the money out of your purse."**

"**What?"**

"**You left your leather purse here."**

"**Oh. Well how much was the bill?"**

"**One hundred and thirty four dollars, eight."**

"**WHAT?!" Screamed his Mother, "How much are they each?"**

"**Thirteen dollars, forty eight." Replied Elliot, munching at his fourth slice.**

**Elliot's Mum fell back onto the cold tiled floor, but Elliot didn't notice and kept ploughing his way through the slices.**

**After his Mother had recovered she began to eat with Elliot.**

"**You know," She said, "You're gonna have to work to make up for this."**

"**Yeah."**

"**We're tight on cash. You can't just do this."**

**Suddenly Elliot burst out in a tantrum, "WELL YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE FOR SIX HOURS BY MYSELF, CAN YOU?!"**

"**Elliot! Sit down! SIT DOWN!" Screamed his Mum.**

**Elliot obeyed and sat down.**

"**Where is Michael?"  
"How the heck should I know? He went out Six hours ago with Gerry and hasn't come back yet."**

"**What?"  
"He went out."**

"**For heavens sake!" She screamed, "I told him to stay here and look after you."**

"**Well he went out."**

"**I'll have to phone Gerry's house. I hope Michael's there." She said, while standing up and wiping crumbs off her suit. Elliot continued to eat. He was previously pale but colour was regaining in his cheeks.**

"**Hi, Joanne? Yes… Oh, I'm… Alright thank you… Is Michael there? Oh, alright, thank you… Bye." Mary hung up the phone and bit her fingernail, before dialling 911. She began to panic.**

"**Hello? Hello, operator? Yes, Yes. Well… Oh yes, the service. P-police please."**

**She waited for a moment before she was directed through to the PD. Then Mary began babbling on without a moment's pause.**

"**Hello? Hello? Yes, Yes! Well, I went out to work and done my job like I'm supposed to do everyday then I tried to come home after a hard day's work with the boss yelling at me then I got stuck in the traffic so I needed to get fuel and so I phoned my eldest son and told him to look after my youngest son and once I had got fuel I got stuck ever more in the traffic and I arrived home about half an hour ago with my son here by himself, without my eldest son and it's been six hours since my eldest son has got back and now, my youngest son is eating Pizza!" She jabbered, before sobbing and leaning hard against the wall.**

**A single, stressed word came from the other line, "What?"**


	5. Chapter 5

After Inspector Mackay had calmed Mary down, he asked her politely to go through what Jargon she had just babbled out. Mary tried to talk as slowly and efficiently as she could, and after about several attempts Inspector Mackay got the full.  
"Alright, so you're saying that your youngest son, Elliot, is that it? Yes, You're saying that he has been left alone for the past six hours, and you're eldest son hasn't returned after six hours also?"

"Yes. That's correct."

"Alright, We'll send a unit over to take details straight away, Miss."

"Just call me Mary, please."

"Alright, We'll send a unit over, Mary."

"Thank you." Mary said, with a smile and a tear.

"That's what we're here for." Said Mackay, and asked if Mary wanted him to stay on the line. Mary declined the offer and sat down opposite Elliot after hanging up.

"Inspector Mackay says that he'll send a police unit over immediately."

"Cool." Elliot said, on his eighth box.

"How can you eat like that?" Asked his Mum.

"I'm starved." Elliot said. "When I get nervous I get really hungry."

"Ok."

"Hey, where's Gertie?" asked Elliot, pausing for a brief moment with a meaty slice of Pizza halfway between his lips and the table.

"She's at Dana's."

"Oh, yeah. She has a kid too, huh?"

"Yes."

Just after Mary had finished her one word sentence, there was a ring at the door.

"Michael?" She asked as she ran towards the door.

As Mary opened the white door, she saw her eldest son, Michael, half standing, half crouching on the porch. He was also noticeably swaying from side to side with cuts and bruised dotted all over his body.

"MICHAEL!" Mary Screamed, able enough to wake up half the neighbourhood.

"Hey Ma!" Said Michael, Merrily.  
"Where on earth have you been?! It's nearly eleven o'clock!"

Michael giggled before giving a slurred sentence.

"Well, ya see, Ma, Gerry and me went out for a kick about down at the basketball court, ya know, soccer, and, well, we met these nice guys and they gave us a bottle of Jack Daniel's. So we downed half the bottle and then they asked for us back, I was a wee bittie drunk so I said nope and then they… Well, they kinda hammered me."

Mary noticed a large cut on the side of Michael's head.

"Look at the size of that cut!"  
"Oh, yeah, I think my senses have went a bit numb too."

"GET INSIDE NOW!"

Michael giggled and stepped inside, tripping over the rug as he did so.

"Whoops a daisy." He slurred.

Mary stepped over to the kitchen table again and took a bit off her Pizza, then, wagging it at Michael unintentionally, she said, "You'll feel my wrath in the morning, young man."

Michael couldn't, help but giggle, "What'cha gonna do, Lady? Throw your Pizza at me?"


	6. Chapter 6

After Michael's mother had dealt with the police, telling them that his son was out late playing his friend's PS2, and helping Michael with his wounds, she sent Elliot and Michael off to bed and sat at the table with a mug of coffee.

"**Gosh." She sighed, "What a day." And buried her head in her hands to think.**

**Later on in the afternoon, Michael woke from his slumber with a thumping hangover and aching wounds. Elliot was on the couch watching TV and spewing from the immense amount of pizza from the previous night, and his Mother was downstairs cooking lunch; which consisted of French toast and bacon, since Michael hadn't even had breakfast. He trudged downstairs in his boxers, rubbing his temples and groaning. But the lunch smelt delicious.**

"**Uh, Hi Mum." He moaned.**

"**Hey son!" She said, merrily.**

**Michael was confused, last night his mother was on the verge of ripping his head off, now she was as bright and breezy as anyone could be.**

"**Don't worry, eat this up and rest today. You'll need your rest."**

**Suddenly Michael had a sense of a catch.**

"**Rest for what, Mum?"**

"**I have just a little short of chores for you due to your behaviour." **

**Suddenly Michael felt like a ton of bricks had plummeted down upon him.**

"**If I remember correctly, two days ago you pronounced to me that you were ill. Well if you were fit enough to go outside with Gerry and get drunk, I'm pretty sure you're in an able enough state to do just the twenty chores I have lined up for you." She grinned.**

"**Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Moaned Michael.**

"**Yep, after today you'll be up at dawn since tomorrow is Saturday and be doing chores till dark." She smiled sinisterly. **

"**What about Elliot?" He asked drearily, too hungover for an argument. **

"**He's vomiting all over the place." She replied, shovelling the bacon off the pan and onto a plate alongside the toast and a hot cup of coffee, "Now eat up."**


	7. Chapter 7

Elliot was lying on the leather couch while his older brother sulked in the kitchen, eating the beautiful lunch, which he didn't give a damn about. Suddenly the Television went funny and came up with a static screen for about two minutes before resuming onto a newsflash with a middle-aged woman reporting some sort of strange being. Then another screen of static came up.  
"No! What was that on the news?" He whispered

The static got replaced with the news again, a graphic of a small brown object waddling through some trees. Elliot's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

It was E.T.

The Television went crazy with static once more then switched off.


	8. Chapter 8

Elliot sprang up from the sofa, spilling over a can of coke as he did so, then ran madly up the stairs two at a time. He quickly got changed and snatched a big packet of Skittles off his desk and a hoodie.

"Bye Mum! Gotta go!" He shouted as he jumped off the last four steps of the staircase.

"What are you doing, Elliot?" Shouted Mary, still holding her frying pan.

But before she could hear any reply Elliot was in the distance on his rusty bike.

He zoomed through the traffic in the middle of the lanes, not saying a word, only focused on where he was going. Car horns blared as he went through a red light and nearly smashed into a lorry's rear end.

"Watch it, Kid!" yelled a truck driver.

Elliot ignored the rebuke and continued cycling towards the woods.

"He's gotta be there." Whispered Elliot, "Just gotta."

Once Elliot had arrived at the woods where he first tried to find E.T, He dumped his bike at the foot of a grand oak tree and started to walk forward, continuously trying to get E.T to come out of hiding.

"E.T. Hey man. Where are? C'mon. It's me, Elliot." He repeated over and over.

After walking for half an hour he heard a hissing sound. Elliot, curious, followed the sound and came to a small gazebo with hose type things running out of it.  
"What the…?" Elliot asked, and crouched down next to the flexible pipes.

Elliot began to tread along the short, dead grass, following the piping. Eventually it led up to a white van filled with electronic devices.

"What the…?"

Suddenly a man in blue overalls came around the side of the van.

"Hey, Jim. You got any coffee?" Asked the man.

"Yeah, here's my flask." Replied another man from inside the van.

"Thanks."

Until the man had went away, Elliot was keeping as quite as a mouse. He remained prone against the back of the van. He finally heard the man go away, so he popped his head around the corner just to make sure. Yeah; No one was there apart from the man inside the van, Elliot could see him in the rear view mirror eating a bacon sandwich.

"Greedy." Elliot whispered. He had no doubt that all this was for E.T. He remembered what the previous scientists were like when they discovered E.T. This was the perfect opportunity to get more experiments off him.

"Damn." Elliot cursed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Elliot looked around from the van again to check out his situation. The place he wasn't far from a track because he could hear another van rumbling in the distance, so if he got onto that then he'd be able to make his way back. But he had his bike back where he left it. Forget the bike. E.T was better any day than that old thing. He was getting a new one anytime soon anyway. **

**Cautiously, he crept around to the other rear end of the van and tried his best to see in the rear view mirror. As far as he could tell, the male inside the van was reading a newspaper. This was a perfect opportunity to make a dash over to a pile of crates just to the right of the van, but ahead of it. Elliot ceased the chance and went as flat as he could against the van's cold surface. He then proceeded to slip along it, always keeping hard against the van's shiny side. He dared a quick glance through the window of the vehicle, but not too fast that he would catch the man's eye. He was still reading the paper, and now drinking out of the flask. The flask was even more of a perfect invitation to run, the man had his eyes closed, and his head was tipped back. Elliot promptly ducked back down and sprinted across the short grass, before diving out of sight behind the crates. He briefly held his heart to see how fast it was beating, while resting to catch his breath, what little he had lost. The next step was to… Wait… What was the next step?  
"Fudge." Elliot whispered.  
Fudge? What a peculiar way in describing his emotion. Extremely odd.**

**He looked around. Only a pair of rubber gloves, a hose and a bolt. Not very useful. He had only though about going behind the crates because he had seen it in another movie a couple of nights ago, the cop was in a massive firefight so he ran and rolled behind a big stack of boxes in a warehouse. It seemed like a good Idea at the time until a sniper shot his leg from another angle, where the cop was exposed. **

"**Oh no." Elliot winced, realising that he had made a mistake. He peered through the crates, seeing the van driver now looking out of the window, as if he had seen something. Elliot wondered if the driver had seen him. No. He couldn't have. If he had the driver would probably be out here right now dragging Elliot to the psychopaths that ran this joint. He looked around the corner of another tent to see two middle-aged men having a conversation. They looked well built despite their age. Elliot didn't know what to do. Could he perhaps use the gloves, bolt and hose? How could he? They were close to nothing. Elliot betted that the mad scientists had electronic batons to stun people with electric shocks at the least in there. Elliot thought he could do something with the bolt. It would perhaps cause a distraction for a few seconds. Elliot considered it and it seemed like a good enough thing. He picked up the bolt and looked around himself once again to see if there was anything he could throw at that would draw someone's attention.**

**There was a car. **

**It was an American Muscle. Yellow with black racing stripes. What would such a stylish car be doing here? The mad scientists must have a lot of money on their hands. It would attract a lot of attention. In other words, It was **_**perfect**_**. Weighing the bolt up in his hand, Elliot tossed it gently up in the air a few times. Then he threw it. It flew effortlessly through the air, basically microscopic to the other men, who were paying no attention anyway. On impact, the bolt completely shattered the front windscreen, which caused the alarm to go off. The two men that were deep in conversation suddenly spun around and gazed at the car, before exchanging worried looks. **

"**Uh Oh." Said one of the men with a leather jacket on.**

"**Yeah. Uh Oh." Replied the other. **

**They jogged over towards the vehicle and inspected the damage. **

"**Man." Said the leathered jacket man, while scratching the back of his neck uneasily.**

**Elliot smiled to himself and ran around the side of the tent, remaining prone, and continued into the tent door.**


	10. Chapter 10

What Elliot saw when he entered the white tent was totally what he expected to see; plastic curtains hanging all around in different areas, tubes and wires hanging everywhere above and below him, and, greatest of all, There, in the centre of the room, Was E.T.

Elliot rushed up to the clear medical curtains and ripped them down off their rails above, before nearly practically jumping on his long gone friend which he had found again. E.T looked pale.  
"It's okay." Elliot whispered, looking up and down at his friend's frail looking body, "It's okay." He repeated.

Elliot put his index finger on E.T's greyish chest. It was cold to the touch. He slowly retracted his finger back to his side and stared at E.T for a brief moment before devising a sketchy plan to get him and his friend out without alerting anybody, or at least, getting out in one piece and back to his house safely.  
Safe.

What did that word mean? You could never be safe, within reason.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Elliot began to carefully push the metal framed medical bed that E.T was on through the tent, bumping over many wires in the process. Cords and electrical items that were attached to E.T slowly fell off or peeled away. Elliot just hoped that those things were for monitoring alien thoughts and not to keep E.T alive.  
No. E.T wasn't alien.  
He was Elliot's friend. Equal.

Once Elliot had wheeled E.T over to the entrance of the canvas tent, he peered outside cautiously. Damn. The two men were now sitting on a pile of canvas tents that were not put up; just one chucked on top of the other messily. They were facing in his direction.

What could he do? He most certainly not make a dash for it, they would be on top of him before he knew anything else. And if he did make it away, there was always the driver of the van.

Wait.

Elliot left E.T where he was and ran over to the opposite end of the tent.

There was another doorway.

Where it went, Elliot didn't know. But it led somewhere and anywhere was better than here.

He peered through it. It looked like a normal backdoor, just leading out into the forest. It could be a good thing.

Elliot shot his eyes over to a tangle of electrical cables near where E.T previously lay in the plastic curtain area. Sparks.

He ran over to his friend, E.T, and began dragging the bed back towards the cables. E.T made a groaning like sound.  
"It's okay." Elliot whispered, it seemed that was all he could whisper.

Finally, Elliot slipped his hand under E.T's cold head and abdomen, then gently placed him on the cold floor. Then Elliot tipped the bed onto its side, then realising that the bed had a tank below it, which looked explosive, Elliot grinned a devilish grin. Once the bedsheets were spread over the floor equally everywhere, Elliot took a handful of wires and a basin of water.  
"Let's just hope this works." Elliot said through gritted teeth.


End file.
